


Stuck in the Dreamings

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Trope Bingo [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A small attempt at writing what my Apprentice might have experienced with her memory loss prior to the canon. May revisit this one at a later date.For the amnesty round at trope_bingo with the prompt,trapped in a dream.





	Stuck in the Dreamings

**Author's Note:**

> A small attempt at writing what my Apprentice might have experienced with her memory loss prior to the canon. May revisit this one at a later date.
> 
> For the amnesty round at trope_bingo with the prompt, _trapped in a dream_.

Lights of multiple colors flash before her eyes as countless sceneries change faster than her mind can catalogue them. Then it all stops at once and she blinks, a feeling of faint surprise making itself known.

The forest around her is serene and beautiful. Yet it is also darkly eerie while there is a sense of foreboding clinging tightly to it that just barely touching the edges of her senses. These are not paths that she has walked before, yet she feels as if she has walked them before.

_“Dasyra…. Dasyra.”_

_“Come to us, Dasyra.”_

_“Come back… Come back.”_

A light red mist flows over her feet as nameless shapes dance around all her. Shapes of people that she feels like she knows or knew once. All of them taunting and teasing. Calling to her sweetly while others are shouting things in a language that she does not know. Or perhaps she does know it as some of the words seem familiar.

The red coloring of the mist makes her think of blood.

In the sky above hangs a serene ball of white light. Somehow she knows that it means safety and that she has to reach it, before something bad can happen. But what could happen to her here? She can’t sense anything dangerous nearby, though her senses have never led her astray before.

Pinpricks of energy spark along her fingers and her hands. 

Her heartbeat quickens.

She starts to run through the forest as quickly as she can. Towards the edge of the forest where the ball of light waits. She does not need to look back to know that the red mist is following her. The path before her feet stretches further and further, no matter how fast she runs.

_“Dasyra!”_


End file.
